Easier To Lie
by enchanted-nova
Summary: A late night tryst leaves Sakura feeling guilty when she sees the three missed calls and five unread text messages, but sometimes it's just easier to lie. Warning: AU. One-shot.


**Easier To Lie**

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she glanced to the man lying beside her. She slowly sat up in his bed, holding the sheets against her naked figure. Closing her eyes, she brushed her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear and sighed softly. Biting her lip, Sakura Haruno opened her eyes and looked at the man again with her guilt filled eyes. She shook her head and cursed at herself. There was no excuse for what she had done, but now she couldn't take it back. Sighing softly, Sakura pulled the sheet off of her naked figure and swung her legs off the bed. When she stood, she glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke Uchiha.

He was still sleeping soundly with his dark hair falling into his face. The handsome boy she used to have such a crush on when they were in high school. Shaking her head, Sakura looked down at the floor and grabbed her shirt and jeans. Pulling her shirt over her head, Sakura saw her bra flung on the footboard of the bed. Quietly grabbing it, Sakura tried not to trip over his things as she pulled her jeans on.

Her purse was on his dresser along with her car keys. Picking up her things, Sakura quietly snuck out of Sasuke's bedroom and out into his living room. Pulling her phone from her purse, she turned it on as she unlocked his apartment door and slipped out. Looking back down at her phone, Sakura's green eyes widened with surprise and guilt.

Three missed calls and five unread texts.

"Shit," Sakura muttered as she started down the hallway to the stairs. The guilt was building and building, she needed to get to him and tell him everything. She couldn't believe what she had done, she lost herself that night. When she got to the parking lot, Sakura pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

She ducked into her car and dropped her purse and bra onto the passenger seat. When she closed the door, she rested her head against the wheel of the car and gripped it tightly in her hands. It was stupid of her to have come to Sasuke's apartment, it was stupid of her to drink so much, it was stupid of her to have slept with Sasuke. Cursing under her breath, Sakura sat back in her seat and ran her fingers through her hair. Licking her lips, Sakura fumbled with the keys as she tried to get them into the ignition.

As the engine roared to life, Sakura felt a single tear fall from her eye. She looked at her phone that was sticking out of her purse. Swallowing hard, Sakura put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot. She had to go to him, she had to tell him what she had done. Pressing down on the gas, Sakura started driving to Naruto's apartment with guilt being her guide.

Flashes of their fight popped into her mind, mixed with images of Sasuke and her drinking, leaving the club, stumbling into his apartment, and having sex on his bed. She shook her head, trying to stop the images from coming, but they just wouldn't cease.

His touch lingered, his kisses, the way he moaned her name, and the way she moaned his.

Naruto came into her mind, the hurt look on his face after she had yelled at him. The way he stormed out of her apartment. She could still hear the echo of the door ringing in her ears.

"What have I done?" Sakura whispered to herself as she came to a stop at a red light. It was one in the morning and just forty-five minutes ago, Sasuke and her had sex. Naruto's best friend, she slept with his best friend. Hitting the wheel of the car, Sakura cursed and stared at the light. It turned green and she pressed down on the gas.

They had such a silly fight, it was something the easily could have fixed. All Naruto wanted was to spend more time with her, but she was so busy with school and work. Every weekend she just seemed to cancel on him. He just wanted to see her and they fought over it. She was so upset and went to get a drink, when she stumbled upon Sasuke. How she have sunken so low as to sleep with his best friend? They couldn't even claim to be drunk, because they both only had a couple of beers. Both of them knew what they were getting into and they just did it anyways.

Sakura saw Naruto's apartment complex coming up and felt her heart racing. Telling him would break his heart. He would never speak to her again, he'd end things, and never be there for her. The guilt waved over her, heavier than it felt just ten minutes ago when she was leaving Sasuke's apartment. She felt as though she was suffocating, why did she do it?

She had been naked with Sasuke.

Their hot, sweaty bodies touching against each other.

She pulled into an empty parking space in front of Naruto's building and cut the engine. Sakura stared at his building for a while and let her head fall back against the headrest of the seat. How could she possibly tell Naruto what she had done tonight? The one person who loved her and cared about her and actually gave a damn was the person she hurt the most. Grabbing her purse and keys, Sakura decided she had to do the right thing.

Naruto deserved to know the truth.

She would tell him of the treachery she had done.

Each step up the stairs made her feel sick to her stomach. She felt heavier and she felt her lungs constricting and her heart pounding hard against her chest. When she arrived at the second floor, she stared at his door. Closing her eyes, Sakura took in a sharp breath and walked to the door.

She slowly raised her hand to the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

She waited for a few moments, trying to pull herself together. Raking her fingers through her hair, she tried to tidy herself up as best as she could. There was no doubt her make-up was smudged, her hair probably looked like a rats nest, and she didn't even want to think about her bloodshot eyes.

Knock, knock!

She stepped back and let out a breath, but quickly sucked it back in when she heard the lock come undone. The knob twisted and the door slowly opened with a half-asleep Naruto Uzumaki standing in the threshold.

"Sakura?" Naruto yawned, rubbing his alluring blue eyes. He was in his pajama pants and shirtless, his muscled body exposed to her. She bit her lip when his eyes locked onto hers. Opening her arms, Sakura ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Sakura, come in." Naruto put his arm around her and lead her in, pushing the door closed with his free hand.

Sakura started to cry and Naruto could feel her tears soaking into his chest. He didn't know why she was so upset, but he just hugged her and rubbed her back. Rocking her gently, Naruto comforted her the best he could and brought her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down into his lap, soothingly rubbing her arm. Laying her head in the crook of his neck, Sakura tried to find the words to say, but she just couldn't.

"Hey, look at me," Naruto said softly, putting his hand under her chin. He frowned at her teary eyes and used his thumb to wipe them away. "Babe, I'm not mad at you and that fight this morning...that was stupid, I'm sorry, really I am. I just miss you is all." He turned her head down gently and kissed her forehead.

_This is killing me, _Sakura thought bitterly as Naruto's warm lips left her skin. When their eyes locked again, she couldn't seem to find her voice. _Why can't you see my guilt? _she wondered sadly.

It was so hard to look at him, knowing that he thought she was better than she really was. With his arms wrapped around her, pressed against his body, feeling his warmth and love. Sakura felt so awful, it was almost more than she could handle.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked gently with genuine concern in his eyes and voice.

She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Looking in his eyes and hearing his voice, Sakura just couldn't tell him the truth. It was just too damn hard and even though she really wanted to say it...it was easier to lie.

"I just really wanted to be with you," Sakura whispered softly and Naruto smiled at her. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips onto hers. Closing her eyes, Sakura felt the guilt crushing her on the inside. When Naruto pulled away, he brushed her hair behind her ear and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry, Naruto, I really am."

"Hey," Naruto said softly, catching her eyes. "I love you, Sakura, and I always will."

"Yeah," Sakura smiled and nodded, "me too."

Naruto kissed her again and stood up, holding her in his arms. When they pulled apart, Sakura smiled weakly and Naruto looked at her deeply like he was searching for something. His blond locks fell into his eyes and Sakura closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto questioned as he carried her to his bedroom.

It made it so much worse that he had no clue what she had done, nor did he suspect it. The look in his eyes though, that loving and sincere glow just broke her down. She couldn't bare to break his heart, she just couldn't.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sakura lied. "Now that I'm here with you."

Naruto smiled as he laid her down in the bed and lay beside her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Kissing the back of her neck, he whispered, "I love you, Sakura."

Closing her eyes, Sakura felt her tears fall.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Those words, were not a lie.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another one-shot inspired by the song Easier To Lie by Cassadee Pope. Please leave your thoughts on this bitter-angsty piece. Thanks for reading!


End file.
